Patients with Hodgkin's disease in this institution have often presented with abnormal clotting studies, particularly thrombin time. Because of liver involvement with lymphoma abnormal fibrinogen species have been searched for. In addition, because a retrospective analysis of all patients with Hodgkin's disease at this institution between 1/74 and 3/83 revealed a 33% incidence of abnormal coagulation studies, this study has been expanded to look at other clotting abnormalities in addition to fibrinogen.